The Contractor will continue the follow-up phase of the study to evaluate test for blood in stool for early detection ofcolorectal cancer. Follow-up comprises solicitation of information, processing of information for incidence of malignancy with verification of histology by site for all gastrointestinal malignancies reported. Death certification for all deaths reporded during this period will be obtained. This includes tissue specimen slides, pathology reports, and/or autopsy reports of all deaths suggestive of gastrointestinal malignancy. Such material is assembled and submitted to the Deaths Review Committee for determination of the relationship of cancer of the colon or rectum to death(i.e., death from versus death with cancer of the colon or rectum). In cases in which no autopsy was performed, a special communication is initiated to the last physician of record seeking verification of no malignancy in the history of the deceased. Malignancies discovered are processed as above.